There is currently market demand for portable electronic devices, for example, wireless communication and gaming devices, with large displays and full keypads, like Qwerty keypads, with relatively large keys. Known solutions for this market segment include housings having a display accommodating portion that slides laterally relative to a base portion to reveal a keypad. Other devices include hinged housing portions that pivot open to reveal a keypad. Other devices slide and pivot. For example, U.S. Publication No. 2008/0081505 entitled “Electronic devices With Sliding And Tilting Mechanisms, and Associated Methods” discloses an electronic device having a first housing component that slides relative to a second housing component by the engagement and interaction of guide members and slide members, wherein a keypad is exposed when the first component is offset relative to the second component. In U.S. Publication No. 2008/0081505, provided the guide and slide members are disengaged, the first component may be pivoted upwardly at an angle relative to the second component to adjust a viewing angle of a display embedded on the first component.
The various aspects, features and advantages of the invention will become more fully apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description thereof with the accompanying drawings described below. The drawings may have been simplified for clarity and are not necessarily drawn to scale.